Hey Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You
by fangirl-in-shinning-fandoms
Summary: Gajeel decides to take that big step to live with Levy for the rest of his life. But can he ask her? Or melt under the spotlight? *GaLe one-shot*


**Hi. GaLe is one of my most FAVORITE Fairy Tail ships so I'm REALLY excited for this one. They're just so cute! ^^" Buuut anyways this one is like the High School ones; they don't have any magic or anything… So yeah :3… enjoy~ Kawaii~^^"**

That little velvet box in Gajeel's back pocket felt heavier and heavier by the second.

Gajeel was nervous.

More nervous than the time he had to perform in front of the whole school.

Or that time he had to dress as a bunny in the school play.

Or that one time when everyone teased him for liking Levy and forced him to ask her out.

No this "nervousness" topped all of that. It made the big bad tough guy look like a deer in headlights.

The bead of sweat rolling down his forehead proved it by 10000%.

Gajeel took another shaky breath. _Am I really doing this?_ He asked himself. He slipped his phone out of his other pocket and checked the time.

_5:30_

Levy was supposed to be here. _Where_ was she?

He scrolled through his texts, making sure she said he was coming.

_To Gajeel:_

_From: My bby3 _

_Hey Gajeel running a bit late! Lily wouldn't get off of me and when I shoved him off he clung back to me… / oh well! :D Be there in about 30 minutes… luv u~ xoxoLevy_

"When the hell was this sent?" Gajeel muttered. "Oh…" it was sent at 5:31.

Gajeel let out another shaky breath, turning his head to see Natsu and Gray fighting, hearing where they plugged in the guitars. Gajeel had taught them this specific song for almost a year; his proposal song. And finally it was perfect, so it was time he sang it.

He watched them, Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend, resolved the situation.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Levy was perfect, almost too perfect. Yeah she was an idiot to dye her hair at a young color, especially since its permanent and no other color would dye her hair back, but that's what made Gajeel love her even more. Levy was tempted to get piercings when she was 20, the loveable bookworm was a goody-goody but also a bad girl when she wanted. More importantly she was amazingly funny and fun to hang out with, making Gajeel's heart skip a beat every time he saw her. He was more than excited to legally be married to her and able to live with her, since they didn't share the same room, yet lived in the same house, he could turn over and see her perfection every morning instead of having to wait till she came downstairs since last time he walked in to watch her sleep he got a pillow to the face.

6 years they've been together and 3 they've been living together. Now 23… Gajeel had to make a move.

A big move.

"Sorry I'm late!" The stunning beauty skipped over waving her hand frantically as she finally reached the table. Wearing skinny jeans and a tight belly shirt that complimented her figure; but knowing Levy, she wore a black hoodie to not make herself look to skimpy. Her blue hair was longer and she was allot more developed since they met. She smiled as she slid into a seat.

"What was so important?" her smiled faded to see his worried face. "Y-you're not breaking up with me… are you?" Gajeel's eyes widened at her thought of that.

"Wha-what?! N-no! No! No that's… that's not it…" he shivered. Why would she say that? "Maybe this will help…" He turned to his 'band' and whistled. They looked up as he put the head-mic to his lips and the music began."

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

Levy's eyes widened at "marry you."

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say [no, no, no, no-no;]  
Just say [yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;]  
And we'll [go, go, go, go-go.].  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  


Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all sang along as Levy was almost in tears

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say [no, no, no, no-no;]  
Just say [yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;]  
And we'll [go, go, go, go-go.]  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]__  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Gajeel slid to one knee in front of her, slipping out the velvet box and breathing heavily in one swift movement. Everyone in the food court mall laughed, cheered, and clapped.

"Levy McGarden, my best friend, roommate, girl friend, I want you to be more, the next step. My wife and maybe mother of my kids. Will you make me the happiest man in the world… and be my wife..?" he questioned, panting from the performance.

Levy was frozen, tears coming out of her eyes and nodding. _Yes. _She responded yes. Gajeel never been so happy to hear that word.

But he was shocked when he felt a small, weightless body, tackle him and sob into his chest.

He smiled, "Levy…" He chuckled, putting his index finger under her chin and kissing her softly. They hugged longer and he couldn't help but jump lightly.

He had never been so happy before.

**So… freaking… cheesy… omfg.**

**Oh well!**

**CnC**

**Toodles**


End file.
